gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Whisper Gang
The Whisper Gang was a gang of smugglers operating in Gotham City, United States, as well as Kiev, Ukraine. History The Whisper Gang is a gang of smugglers that operate in Ukraine and the United States. Initiates wear a metal mask over their face to prove their loyalty which will be removed once they have finished proving that. The Whisper Gang became the most notorious smugglers when they started to operate in Gotham City, eventually numbering in hundreds. The Court of Owls saw the gang's growing strength and offered them a partnership, only to betray the Whisper Gang at a later point. Some of the Whisper Gang members decided to return back to Ukraine, while the leader, Luka Volk, stayed in Gotham, seeking revenge on the Court. At some point in time, Luka captured a member of the Court, forcing him to give the Whisper Gang information about some sort of safe that contains something, presumably a device, that would destroy the Court of Owls. Planning his revenge, Luka and his men started a hunt for the two keys from the safe, eventually locating them, as one stayed in the Court, while the other was in the possession of Anton where it was hidden inside a priceless necklace. The Whisper Gang hunted down Anton, but found out that the necklace was stolen by Ivy Pepper. Luka then sent the gang members after Ivy, eventually managing to kidnap her when she left Wayne Manor, only to find out that the key was yet again out of their grasp already taken by Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, who figured out its connection to the Court of Owls. As Alfred Pennyworth received the Whisper Gang's terms on the phone, he, along with Bruce and Selina, traveled to the meeting point set up Luka Volk where they meet with him, Jacob Volk, and their initiate Dmitry. Although Bruce came expecting the kidnappers to be members of the Court, Luka explained that the Whisper Gang actually wanted revenge on the shadowy organization, wanting Bruce not to trust any word of the Court of Owl's leaders. Deciding that he and Luka shared a common enemy, Bruce suggested an alliance to seek out the Court of Owl's safe and bring the organization down. At Gotham City Docks, Luka ordered Dmitry to gather the rest of the Whisper Gang for a morning debriefing, deciding to join forces with Bruce, but was ambushed by the Court of Owl's Talon. After the Talon pierced Dmitry with a sword, Luka took out his specialized knives and fought him off, refusing to tell whether he found the second key or not. Although he appeared to match the Talon in strength, the Court's agent managed to slice Luke across a stomach, before jumping to perform a finishing move, bloodily slicing Luka, presumably to his death. Jacob Volk later told Bruce and Alfred that the gang found Luka's and Dmitry's bodies. He also gave them the schematics to the building where the safe was located, along with two of the gang's specialized crossbows. Later on, Jacob and gang members that followed with him were killed by Talon and their bodies were left hanging. Alfred Pennyworth mentioned the Whisper Gang to GCPD when talking about what contacts he had to locate safehouses of the Court of Owls, although he wasn't sure if any were alive. Harvey Bullock successfully contacted Whisper Gang and got information about a possible location, allowing GCPD to intercept the League of Shadows soldiers led by Sensei. Members * Luka Volk (former leader, deceased) * Jacob Volk (leader after Luka's death, deceased) * Dmitry (initiate, deceased) Appearances Season 3 * * * * Behind the scenes * In DC Comics, the Whisper Gang is a branch of the Ukrainian mob that operates in Gotham City. References Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Antagonists Category:Organizations